


Submerged

by IanInABox



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, a little too pure for smut?, but still smut, jongup is sexy as usual, no actual penetration, very gay, yes they're legal, zelo is just turned on by everything jongup does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanInABox/pseuds/IanInABox
Summary: He knew it was stupid of him to go swimming with Jongup; that never ended well. (Unless he found a fifteen minute window in which nobody else needed the bathroom directly after.)But he just couldn’t stop himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongup and Junhong are sharing a hotel room again , because, well, of course they are. They’re in America again, just landed in San Francisco, in fact. The plane ride was long and Jongup wants nothing more than to just let the tension from sitting down for so long leak out of his muscles. He never understood why sitting down for twelve hours made him more tired instead of energizing him. The logic just didn’t work out.

But he loves rooming with Junhong. Junhong is his favorite roommate, and he’s pretty sure he’s Junhong’s favorite roommate, too. They can relax around each other. Maybe a little bit too much, sometimes, if Jongup has anything to say about it after exiting the shower to the sight of Junhong, face down and ass up on his bed, with two fingers knuckle-deep inside himself.

Later Junhong would say that he knew it wasn’t a good idea. That he knew but of course he still did it, because he’s an idiot who never thinks things through, but honest to God, fuck him if it wasn’t the best fucking decision he had ever made.

He knew it was stupid of him to go swimming with Jongup. That never ended well. (Unless he found a fifteen minute window in which nobody else needed the bathroom directly after.)

_ But he just couldn’t stop himself. _

He was absolutely amazed that Jongup hadn’t noticed his constantly wandering eyes, or the way he scrunched up like a turtle trying to recede into its shell every time they touched. But, then again, in Jongup’s defense, he was usually in a constant state of being bothered. Usually by Daehyun. That poor guy.

Junhong just couldn’t ever  _ say no  _ to Jongup (no one could), so when he slung a towel over his (beautiful, wide-as-the-pacific-ocean) shoulders, pulled on a pair of swim trunks (Junhong had pointedly looked away. Bad things happened when he saw that ass.), and turned around with that fucking amazing, mind-blowing smile, he swore he could’ve just about melted into the comforter he was sitting on right then and there.

God, but Jongup was beautiful. Junhong didn’t think he had ever seen someone as gorgeous – so  _ sublimely ethereal _ – in his life. He had ruffled his hair up into a twister of a mess when he pulled his shirt over his head?  _ Incredible _ . Maybe he was wearing the most hideous swim shorts ever?  _ Incomprehensibly incredible. _ Junhong swore the only reason he allowed himself to overlook the outfit was the way it hung on Jongup’s body, the lines of fabric drawing his eyes right to the v of muscle that was carved into his pelvis like it had been chiseled out of marble, curving his hips around and down sharply. It matched his perfect jaw. All angles.  _ Perfect, angelic angles. _

Junhong just wanted to touch, touch,  _ touch.  _ Of course he’d seen Jongup naked; he saw him naked all the time. But as the days went by, he found himself needing to corral more self-control to drag his eyes away from that  _ spectacular  _ dick, especially. He never really appreciated cock until the first time he had found himself acquainted with Jongup’s. Long story short, there had been a really clumsy, wet, post-shower collision, and a lot of apologizing on Junhong’s part..

He tried not to think about it. _That_ would create a situation; alone in a room with Jongup, with nothing to think about but _Jongup’s_ _dick_. What could go wrong?

 

Junhong thought that the time he spent just sitting there, imagining what it would be like to kneel down in front of Jongup and smooth his palms over his abs while hands threaded through his hair and follow the dips of his hips with his fingers, pressing his open mouth to Jongup’s navel while he sneakily slipped his hands underneath the waistband of his shorts–

“–unhong? Junhooong… ”

He yelped and looked up, coming nearly nose-to-nose with Jongup. Jesus, when had he moved so close to him? Oh, but he was waving a hand in front of his face. Shit, he had totally zoned out thinking about how he would feel up his roommate… his _band_ mate… when – _if_ – he got the chance. He let his eyes take their time traveling up Jongup’s body on the way to his eyes, hoping he didn’t catch his tongue darting out to lick his lips when they passed over his chest.

“You’re coming, right?”

_ Later tonight, definitely. All over your face, preferably. _

“Sure,” Junhong returned a bright smile and slid off the bed, nudging Jongup out of the way. He tried not to melt when his hand made contact with Jongup’s warm, toned body.

God, he was doomed.

 

Okay, so he had been right about the pool– it was  _ massive _ . Just like Jongup’s–

“Hey, didn’t know you guys were coming, too!”

He turned to see Himchan and Daehyun setting a couple towels down on a recliner, but he didn’t get to greet Daehyun, because he immediately booked it for the deep-end, canon-balling in and drenching Jongup, who was standing at the edge of the pool. Water had soaked the white t-shirt he’d still been wearing, and,  _ oh, fuck–  _ high-definition cling was a _ thing. _

Himchan knocked Junhong on the head lightly, and he dragged his gaze slowly away from Jongup, rubbing a hand on his head.

“Huh?”

Himchan hit the back of his shoulder with his palm, sending a loud smacking sound echoing off the walls of the room. Junhong winced and flinched away. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Junhong,” Himchan hissed. He opened his mouth to go on, but suddenly a loud, cracking mid-pitch shriek filled the area, followed by the sound of a heavy splash and a gurgly cough.

Junhong turned and speed-walked (scuttled) carefully across the slippery tile to the edge of the pool (because he was responsible and obeyed the most important pool rule of all: no running), silently thanking Daehyun for the well-timed interruption. He knew that Himchan saw right through him, and he would do everything in his power to avoid direct confrontation. No way was he getting some sort of sex-ed talk from him that would likely feature Yongguk, because Himchan liked to drag him into everything.  _ Never. _

Daehyun was gripping the protruding edge of the pool wall, shaking his head and spluttering like a wet dog while after-waves broke against his back. Droplets flew from his hair, and Junhong grinned at the sight and sat down at the edge of the water next to him, letting his feet slip into the water.

“I’m gonna,”  _ cough,  _ “kill that kid,”  _ cough. _

“You got him wet, first,” Junhong reminded him.

“Yeah, well,” Daehyun coughed again. “I didn’t try to fucking  _ drown  _ hi– ”

But Junhong never got to hear the end of his sentence, because the next thing he knew there was a slippery, wet hand locked around his ankle and another on his calf and someone yelped (it was probably him), and then he was underwater.

Reflexively, he kicked his attacker in the stomach – a really  _ firm  _ stomach, he realized upon further reflection – and freed his legs, breaking the surface just a moment later. As soon as Jongup emerged a few feet away, he was lunging at him with a growl, which was a mistake. He grabbed Jongup’s (again,  _ spectacular _ ) shoulders with aim to shove him back under the water, but when he jumped, planning to use his weight to push Jongup down, hands gripped either side of his waist tightly and flipped them over, using Junhong’s force against him.

Jongup’s momentum had them both submerged, still hands-to-shoulders and fingers-to-hips. Except that then there was more contact, because gravity, despite being totally fucked up in water, was playing against Junhong and had pushed them totally – like, completely, pressed _flush_ and _wet_ – against each other. The alarm bells kicked in and Junhong panicked for a second, because _ohgodwhatifhepoppedaboner_ , and _jesuschristhewouldnevereverlivethatdown_ , and _himchanwasprobablylaughinghisassoffdespitethefactthatthisentireordealtookplaceoveronlyasecondandahalf._

When they surfaced, all Junhong could hear was Daehyun’s screaming laughter and Himchan’s obnoxious quaffing from where he was keeled over by the steps in the shallow end, only half submerged and shivering from the cold water. Junhong felt his face go red when he realized that Jongup was still holding him. They were still pressed skin-to-skin, and his chin was hooked over Jongup’s shoulder because he wasn’t actually standing up. His legs had wrapped around and were clinging tightly to Jongup’s hips without his permission and  _ nonono, too close _ .

He pushed away from Jongup and, of course, lost his balance and fell backwards into the water. Jongup grinned and chased after him, obviously either not noticing or not caring about Junhong’s embarrassment.

Junhong had never swum so fast in his entire life.

 

It took a while for things to calm down. But finally, exhausted and happy (or horny, in Junhong’s apparent case) the three of them (Himchan had left earlier, heeding immediately when Youngjae called him with “an inquiry of some sort”) slid into the hot tub a step-and-a-half away from the main pool.

Junhong leaned heavily against the wall, groaning as the fatigue that had come with trying to outrun Jongup caught up with him. They sat in silence, just relaxing, and for a few minutes Junhong let his guard down, thinking he was safe.

Then Jongup stood,  _ right in front of his face _ , and said that he was going back to the room to “relax [his] muscles with a long, hot shower”.

How could he _not_ have realized that he nearly gave a face-full of his package straight to Junhong, whose eyes had been blown totally wide and staring blankly straight ahead, trying his hardest not to move and to ignore the very prominent outline of pure, 100% _dick…_ that was mere _centimeters_ away from his face?

He held his breath until Jongup was gone, staring forward and focusing all that remained of his energy on trying to keep his dick down.

Right then it felt like trying to contain fucking lion.

Junhong ignored the way Daehyun raised an eyebrow at him as he jetted out of the hot tub and ran (screw the pool rules) to snatch his towel and hoping he’d have enough private time between diving onto his bed and Jongup getting out of the shower.

For some reason he wasn’t too worried about the possible repercussions that would come with that plan failing.

 

By the time Junhong reached the ninth floor (he had to wait a solid five minutes for the elevator), Jongup had closed the door to the bathroom and the water was running.

Now, Junhong had done some pretty risky, reckless things before, and he didn’t have much of a sane mind left to stop himself at that point, but as soon as he had flung his swim shorts to the ground next to the discarded towel and flip-flops, he decided that this would probably top the list.

Granted, he certainly wouldn’t  _ mind  _ if Jongup happened to be willing to help him out, but he also knew that was not a likely scenario.

He ran into another conflict the second his hand had wrapped around his dick, when he realized that just jerking off wouldn’t be enough this time. And it wasn’t like he had packed lube of any sort. With a frustrated noise he hoisted himself off the comforter, keeping his hand moving, or course, and waddled awkwardly to the sink by the door where the water bottles and soaps were. “Oh, thank god,” he mumbled when he closed his fingers around a tiny, travel-sized bottle of shower gel and retreated back to the bed.

Flopping down on the soft mattress and resting his head on the plush pillows, he twisted the cap off of the bottle (with one hand, which was pretty impressive, he thought) and soon the slide and twist of his hand was so much smoother. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander what had happened earlier. What  _ could _ have happened earlier, if Daehyun and Himchan hadn’t been there and Junhong had possessed a bit more confidence. Or maybe Jongup would have moved first, hands pushing his chest until his back hit the wall, then leaning forward to suck on his neck.

Junhong gasped at particularly firm tug to his cock.

He imagined Jongup slowly dragging his mouth up and around his jaw until he reached Junhong’s mouth, taking his lips in an absolutely  _ obscene _ kiss while he grinded down onto him hard.

He whimpered and let the hand on his now fully-swollen dick (that was easy) travel further downward, squeezing his balls and moaning quietly into the crook of his arm, which was thrown over his face, when he felt a small surge of precum leak out and drip down.

Jongup would grab the sides of his waist tightly and press their torsos together while he sucked a hickey onto Junhong’s collarbone, nudging a leg between his thighs to grind it down onto him and then moving one hand up his neck slowly, teasing, to fist his hair tightly and draw his head back, exposing more of his neck.

Junhong wet a couple of his fingers with more of the gel and pushed his ass cheeks apart, slowly, and then let go to slither each one between the crevice.

Jongup would hold him up with his thigh and let his hand slide down heavily back under the water and palm at the front of his shorts, making Junhong release a whine and buck up a little bit into his hand.

“Oh god,” he moaned out, probably a little too loudly, but he could still hear water running, so he wasn’t worried. Finally he gave in, slipping one finger inside himself and wriggling it around slowly. But this angle was difficult, he decided, and soon Junhong was on his knees and one elbow, face in the pillows and ass in the air, slowly fucking himself on his fingers. He pushed his hips to meet the movement while he drove his hand deeper and started scissoring, stretching himself out slowly and completely forgetting where he was and all reality of the situation. He didn’t even find himself fazed at all when he heard a door open, he just reflexively turned his head, still moving his hand, and he would have laughed at Jongup’s face under any other circumstances.

“Oh,” Jongup swallowed, his hand moving back to the handle of the door to the bathroom. “Oh, my god, um. I’m just gonna… ” he gestured backwards with his thumb, as if retreating back into the bathroom would somehow help ease the situation.

But he didn’t actually move, mouth still half open while he watched Junhong’s eyes trail slowly up his body as if he’d never seen it before, painfully slowly like time was moving through syrup, and lick his lips when he got to Jongup’s face. He had never been so conscious of the state of a towel holding onto his hips in his entire life.

The room was warm and humid, mostly from the steam of the shower, and Jongup swallowed thickly, still not moving. What was he supposed to do, offer to join him? Oh, god, Junhong was going to hate him and avoid him forever, wasn’t he? Jongup had probably just accidentally humiliated him more than he’d ever been his entire life! No doubt, he was–

“Jonguppie.”

The sound of his voice alone had an unexpected flare of want firing down Jongup’s spine and directly into his groin. Uh-oh. Junhong hadn’t really moved; he was still in the same position, but he had moved his hand, down next to where the other was gripping the seam of a pillow. He was still looking at Jongup, but now his eyes were foggy and just begging, so needy.

What a  _ view _ .

“Jonguppie… ”

It was then that Jongup realized Junhong was probably not thinking coherently at this point, especially if the way he was waggling his ass in his direction had anything to say about it. In Jongup’s opinion, there was no further argument as to why he shouldn’t leap onto the bed and bend over Junhong, start biting at his shoulder, marking him and  _ his his his. _

The Jongup of Junhong’s fantasies had vanished, replaced by what he hoped was a very solid, real Jongup, standing not more than five feet away from him and staring at his ass. A part of his rational mind was still there, screaming at him to be embarrassed and high-tail it out of that room and never face Jongup again. But those thoughts were foggy and easy to kick away. Except for the embarrassment part. He was still very embarrassed. But in that moment he just wanted nothing more than for Jongup  _ touch  _ him, and Jongup looked shook as hell, obviously not sure what to do.

This was it: Junhong was going to have to pack his bags and move to Toronto, or something.

Jongup’s hand loosened on the door handle, and he shifted his weight from side to side. Junhong blinked at him lethargically, and stopped himself to glance around nervously. This… this was scandal worthy. It was… well, _scandalous._

“Um,” Junhong started, turning his head and lowering his ass to rest on his bent legs, torso still pressed to the bed. He looked like a bunny. A really cute, sexy bunny. His cheeks finally flooded red, and Jongup guessed the embarrassment of the situation had finally caught up with him. He hoped Junhong wouldn’t remember the way he had called Jongup’s name when he saw him before.

“I’m sorry,” Jongup rushed, his cheeks pink. “I should just, um. I’ll go.” He turned on his heel and made for the door, only remembering his lack of clothing upon reaching his destination. He paused, hand hovering close to the metal.

“Wait,” Junhong called.

Jongup turned his head slowly, wary of what else he might witness.

“I, uh… ”

It was obvious Junhong was regretting calling him back, if the crack in his voice had anything to say about it.

Jongup turned to face him fully again and raised an eyebrow, trying his best to look nonchalant. He could see Junhong swallow and curl in on himself a little bit and immediately regretted the act.

“U-um,” he squeaked. It was now or never, he supposed. Better to go out with a bang, anyway. He had already wrecked the possibility of a nice, sweet, cute confession like he always read you were supposed to do when you liked someone.

“You don’t have to leave,” he said quietly.

“I– ”

“Come here.” In a sudden bout of confidence, junhong rolled over onto his back and patted the mattress next to him.

“Junhong, I can’t… ” Jongup ruffled his wet hair with one hand. “I can’t just… ” He sighed heavily. “I mean– ”

“If you can’t come up with a reason not to, then why not?” Junhong offers him a lazy-looking smirk, draping an arm across the pillow above his head and bending one of his legs, arching his back sensually.

“Are you– ” Jongup shook his head like he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Are you  _ seducing  _ me?”

“Is it working?” Junhong slid a hand down his torso slowly, twisting and shivering under it.

Jongup opened his mouth, closed it, swallowed, and then opened it again. Just as he was about to speak, Junhong decided it was appropriate to release a loud, porn-star worthy moan. Jongup’s eyes bugged out and he left all thoughts behind, sprinting over to the bed and slapping a hand over Junhong’s mouth.

“Are you crazy!” He exclaimed, “what if someone hears us!”

He realized that he had fallen into the trap only too late, when Junhong reached up and pressed his palm flat on Jongup’s back, pulling him down on top of him. Jongup lost his balance and fell chest first on top of him. Junhong grabbed the back of his neck and held his lips to Jongup’s ear. “Do you understand what you do to me?” He asked, sounding needy again, he knew, trying his best not to grind up into Jongup’s hip.

“What I what?” Jongup tried to sit up, only to be tugged back down and held in place.

Junhong groaned in annoyance. “You’re always teasing me, Jonguppie!” He whined and finally gave into the urge to buck his hips up.

Jongup squeaked in a way Junhong hadn’t thought he was capable of and broke out of his hold, sitting up and straddling Junhong’s hips. “Junhong, we shouldn’t. I can’t,” he said. “Do you know what Himchan would do to me if he found out? You’d probably never see me again!”

“I am very legal,” Junhong reminded him. “Himchan can suck a dick, but, wow, not this one.” He leaned up and placed his hands over Jongup’s hips, eyeing his body. “This one is mine.”

“What… ” with another indignant squeak, Jongup realized that, of course, his towel had lost hold of his hips, probably when Junhong had pulled him over his body. Reflexively, his hands darted to attempt to cover himself, but the damage was done. In the position that he was, one thigh spread on either side of Junhong’s hips, his dick was just casually resting on Junhong’s stomach. How had he not noticed this? “Did you just lay claim on my dick? You can’t do that!”

“I'll lay claim on all the dicks I want. Hey,” Junhong pouted, trying to pull Jongup’s hands away from himself. “It’s not like I’ve never seen it before.” He licked his lips. “Never close up, though… ” he mumbled quietly. Without realizing, he reached out to touch, but Jongup caught his wrist. “You have a  _ really  _ nice dick,” Junhong said.

“Um--” Jongup swallowed. “Thanks…”

“Hey,” Junhong remembered, “you walked in on me  _ fingering  _ myself, let me see!”

“Junhong! You can’t just inspect people’s dicks!” But Jongup was smiling by then.

“Who said anything about inspecting?” Junhong waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Jongup cracked up, letting his hands fall and interrupting himself with a groan when Junhong’s fingers tentatively danced across his skin.

Junhong looked at Jongup’s face; he’d never seen him like this before. He looked almost  _ nervous,  _ almost  _ embarrassed _ , biting his bottom lip like that while Junhong teased the tip of his cock, twisting his fingers around the base of the head like he was trying to twist a cap off a bottle. He let his other hand wander further up Jongup’s torso, tracing the lines of his abs and the corners of his pectorals. Once his hand reached his face and cupped that amazing jaw, Jongup looked up.

“I thought you wanted  _ me  _ to help  _ you,”  _ he mumbled while Junhong’s thumb made its way to trace his lips.

“Well, I have to get you riled up first, don’t I?” Junhong laughed breathily, feeling the need rushing back to him fast.

The moment Junhong kissed him was the moment Jongup decided to give in. He let Junhong lead for a while, allowing him to plant small kisses down his throat and back up again over his face, hand still massaging his dick the entire time.

When Junhong connected their mouths again, Jongup took him by surprise and leaned forward, resting his palms on Junhong’s chest and pushing him back down with a moan when their tongues brushed. It was so warm and so wet, and Jongup found himself craving more. He let go of Junhong’s lips and licked down his neck instead, reveling in the cute little whines he made with every shift.

“Mm- ah,” Junhong moaned loudly when teeth clamped down around the hollow of his throat, lips surrounding them and sucking hard. “J-jongup,” he gasped, “I thou- ght you didn’t want anyone to,  _ shit,  _ see… ”

In response Jongup just bit down harder, halting him mid-phrase, and then pulled back, but not before swiping his tongue across the new mark lightly first.

Junhong shivered where goosebumps raised following Jongup’s tongue. “Okay,” he said breathlessly. “You changed your mind.”

“I want to watch you do it again.” Jongup pulled back and sat up, moving to sit beside him. Junhong turned his head to look at him, confused.

“What? Do what?” He just wanted Jongup to keep touching him. It felt nice.

And then Jongup did what Junhong had least expected him to do. He grabbed Junhong’s own wrist and drew his hand back to his ass.

Junhong’s face flushed right to the tip of his ears once he realized what Jongup was implying. “You want me to… ” he trailed off, not quite knowing how to finish his sentence.

“I-I want you to finger yourself,” Jongup nodded, his face pink but sparking with want. “It’s hot.”

Junhong shivered. God,  _ this _ was hot. He started to pour more of the discarded gel over a couple of his fingers, but Jongup stopped him.

“Hands and knees,” he said.

Junhong had to bite his tongue to keep a high moan of arousal from leaving his mouth at the words, though a whiney noise still sounded from the back of his throat. He immediately rolled over, barely pausing to let his body regain its balance before he was teasing his entrance, locking his gaze with Jongup’s. He pushed the first finger inside slowly. It slid in easily, thanks to his earlier activities. His dick was still pulsing softly between his legs, growing hotter against Jongup’s eyes.

Junhong let his eyes shutter closed when he squeezed in a second finger, and began scissoring. His breathing grew irregular as he massaged himself lightly with the tips of his fingers, not quite reaching where he wanted them. When Jongup slid closer to kiss and nip at his shoulder, his elbow buckled and he landed face-first into the pillows, but his fingers never stilled. In fact, he was easing in a third when he turned his head to gasp for breath, only to choke on air when Jongup let his hands skitter up and down his spine. The tips of his fingers suddenly pressed firmly into the dimples of Junhong’s lower back, just above his tailbone, and he sunk even further into the sheets with a low mewl, fingers moving faster. Jongup moved further down, hands smoothing roughy over soft, supple skin, rubbing in circles and coming up around his thighs.

Junhong felt his face rise with even more heat at the knowledge that Jongup was sitting behind him, watching him fuck himself on his fingers. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, eyes landing on Jongup’s cock, which was definitely more excited than it had been before. Interesting.

Jongup licked his lips and placed his hands on the globes of Junhong’s ass, massaging in circles slowly, deeply, and enjoying the keens he received in response. He pulled them apart and his mouth fell slack a little bit watching Junhong’s long fingers splayed inside of him, squishing and rubbing against fleshy walls eagerly. He traced one hand down his perineum and then back up Junhong’s spine, feeling the tremors shake his body.

“Does it really feel that good?” Jongup was actually half-curious as he pressed his thumb into Junhong’s thigh.

“What do you – ungh – think, Jongup?”

And suddenly Junhong huffed out a breath, when Jongup rose to his knees and bent his back over Junhong’s body, pressing them flush together and breathing warmly onto his neck. Junhong’s yelp turned into another high pitched mewl when Jongup bit into the back of his neck, only to draw back just a moment later.

“You like that, huh?” His voice hummed low in Junhong’s ear, and he pushed back onto where Jongup’s hand had replaced his own at his ass, forcing the entry of the finger Jongup had only meant to tease his rim with.

“Mhm,” Junhong arched his back up against him, causing Jongup to groan when his dick rubbed against the ridges of Junhong’s spine.

Then Jongup wrapped his arms around Junhong’s waist and flipped him over. As soon as Junhong’s back met the mattress, his hands reached up to fist either side of the pillow under his head, because Jongup hadn’t even paused in his ministrations.

He was having too much fun with Junhong’s invitation and willingness to let him touch.

When Jongup’s fingers finally brushed that spot that had his back arching at an almost painful angle, Junhong reached up and grabbed his shoulders. The sudden action took Jongup a bit by surprise, but he let Junhong pull his mouth onto his neck, getting the message easily and giving him what he wanted, enthusiastically.

Junhong was moaning deliciously as Jongup’s fingers pressed harder, massaging, easing up and down sensually. His hips canted downward harshly at the sudden intrusion of a third finger, and his hand found a home gripping Jongup’s hair to keep his mouth attached to his throat. He hoped he left more marks.

“O-oh god,” he stuttered out, squirming as Jongup pushed his fingers against fleshy walls without letting up. It was impossible for Junhong to not push his hips down, and he pulled Jongup away from his neck to kiss him. Jongup’s free hand was rubbing up and down Junhong’s torso, lingering over his chest and lightly brushing his dick, all while relentlessly stretching and filling Junhong’s ass with his fingers.

“Jongup,” Junhong breathed and his breath hitched. “Please… ”

“Please what?” Jongup groaned when Junhong reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, not moving, just holding.

Jongup moaned when Junhong whined cutely while trying to push his hips down harder, and thrusted up into the hand around him reflexively.

“Ungh,” Junhong sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. “Harder,” he demanded.

But Jongup wasn’t listening, enjoying slowly pumping his fingers against that little bump inside Junhong’s ass, alternating angles and pushing down torturously slow, while also rocking his hips up into Junhong’s fist. This was better than anything he could ever have imagined. And he had done a lot of imagining.

_ “Jongup,” _ Junhong cried, releasing his hold on Jongup’s cock to instead grab the wrist of the hand inside him.

Jongup watched in awe as Junhong tugged his own fingers inside himself faster, and he let him go to town. Watching Junhong pull at and ride his fingers was the hottest thing ever; it was so warm, so soft and wet and the  _ sounds  _ that Junhong was making – the whines and mewls and moans – had his head going numb.

Junhong made a noise of protest when Jongup pulled away–– he had been  _ so close _ . He tugged at his dick and watched through a haze as Jongup sat himself back against the headboard of the bed, and Junhong let himself be pulled onto his lap with no resistance.

Soon Jongup had a hand wrapped around them both and three fingers back lodged inside Junhong’s ass, and they both moaned freely as Junhong pushed back and then forward, his body not know which way to go as there was now pleasure radiating from both sides of his body.

Jongup started to slowly fuck up into his fist, the slide against Junhong’s own cock sending tremors through his body.

Junhong’s head fell onto Jongup’s shoulder, and he bit down to muffle the needy whines coming from his mouth, but then that made Jongup moan louder, so, after sucking a harsh bruise into the skin, he moved up to nip and suckle at his neck, instead.

Jongup gasped at the feeling of Junhong’s lips, teeth, and tongue on his heated skin, and his hips picked up the pace without his permission, thrusting just like he figured he would if he was actually fucking Junhong. It sure sounded like he was.

Junhong felt tears pool in and leak from his eyes as Jongup slid their dicks together faster, his fingers not daring to let up the pressure on his prostate. His mouth dropped open and his tongue fell out of his mouth to rest in the crook between Jongup’s shoulder and neck, where his face had been nestled. He grunted with the effort to take in a sufficient amount of oxygen, mindlessly gasping Jongup’s name on every intake of breath.

“C’mon, Junhonggie,” Jongup encouraged. “Are you gonna cum all over yourself? All over me?” His fingers massaged deeply into the fleshy bump they had been dancing around and Junhong shouted, jerking in his hold, and when Jongup felt warmth fall over his hand he lost control, fucking them both through their highs.

Once things had slowed down, Jongup withdrew his hands and snatched a few tissues from the night table, wiping them down as best he could, and then tossing them into the trash can by the side of the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Junhong’s back and pulled him against his chest, turning so that they were laying on their sides, facing each other, and pulled the comforter over their naked bodies.

Junhong snuffled quietly and shuffled closer to Jongup’s warmth, falling asleep already, his eyes closed and his mouth drawn up in a soft, open-mouthed smile. Jongup swiftly kissed those cherry-red lips one last time and reached over to switch the light out, just settling back into the warmth of their cocoon as Junhong spoke, sleepily: “we should do this more often. You get me off way better than I do.”

Jongup laughs quietly and brushes his hand up and down Junhong’s spine.

_ So much for that long, relaxing shower. _


	2. TWO

Jongup was the first to wake up, groggy as usual, when a blaring alarm went off from the bedside table. He lunged over to stop the obnoxious beeping, only to find restriction in his movement, not recalling what had happened the night before until he became aware of an arm around his waist. He stopped the alarm and propped himself up on his elbows sleepily. He let his eyes follow the long arm, over his abdomen and along the bend of an elbow, the curve of a shoulder, up to Junhong’s face. Or, at least, what he could see of it. He was laying on his stomach, neck turned so that Jongup could see his face, resting cheek-first next to him.

He took a moment to admire the glow around Junhong’s cheeks and the way his face was slightly squished against the pillow. His hair was a wreck, but Jongup was sure his wasn’t any better. He half expected to find a bird nested in the tangles as he tried to wrangle his fingers through them, giving up halfway and opting to just take a shower.

He sat up and carefully pulled at the arm around him, but the moment he freed himself, it snaked back into place and tugged Jongup down again. He landed with a soft exhale, and felt another arm come to wind around his chest and pull him back against Junhong’s body. His body went rigid when his bare ass came into flush contact with Junhong’s abdomen, suddenly being reminded that he was very naked.

“Where are you going?” Junhong muttered sleepily into the back of his neck. Jongup could feel his lips on his skin as he buried his face into Jongup’s shoulder.

“I––”

“You can’t get up yet,” Junhong yawned. “S’too early still.”

“We gotta get ready.” Of course Jongup didn’t  _ want  _ to get ready, though–– does he ever? “It’s already 7.”

Junhong grumbled some sort of disagreement and Jongup shifts in his arms, turning to face him. He propped himself up on an elbow again and pets Junhong’s hair. Junhong hummed and leaned into his hand, rolling over onto his back.

Jongup’s hand froze in his hair and his mouth dropped open, eyes widening, when he got a good look at Junhong’s neck and shoulders.

“Oh,  _ damn _ ,” he whispered, moving his fingers to trace over the marks up and down his neck and across his collarbones. He pushed his fingers into the pulse point just under Junhong’s jaw.

Junhong just grinned at him. “Hot?” He asked.

Jongup scrunched his nose up, ready to make a retort, only to fall silent when Junhong placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

He shifted so that he hovered above Junhong, stabilized by a hand next to Junhong’s head, the other back in his hair.

The soft press of Jongup’s lips had Junhong swooning. Was there any better way to start the day? He let the hand that wasn’t on Jongup’s neck slide over his shoulder and down his chest, feeling the muscles there jump under his touch. He traced up the smooth planes of Jongup’s back, feeling his spine and shoulder blades shift and he moved above him, straddling his waist.

Jongup flew off the bed when there was a loud knock at the door, followed by a beckon to hurry up from Himchan outside.

“Fifteen minutes,” Jongup called out, scrambling around the room while Junhong sat up lazily, watching him. He grabbed the clothes Junhong had thrown on the floor before and threw them into his suitcase, and then ran into the bathroom.

“Junhong, get up, you need to shower,” Jongup said, toothbrush already in his mouth.

Junhong yawned. “Yeah, I know…” he slowly crawled out from beneath the comforter, nearly tripping over his own suitcase. He was sure he’d have fallen if Jongup hadn’t grabbed his arm and hauled him over, pushing him into the shower and turning the water on.

“Ah! Jongup!” Junhong yelped when freezing cold water attacked him from above.

Jongup spat into the sink and pushed the curtain back aside, turning the knob to make the water warmer. “Sorry,” he said softly, stepping in next to him and handing him the shampoo. He wasn’t prepared for Junhong to start washing  _ his  _ hair, but it felt nice, and he relaxed into his touch with a tired sigh, returning the favor after.

The warm water seemed to slow everything down. The sensation of Jongup’s fingers dragging through Junhong’s hair and massaging his scalp, the mint-citrus-y scent of hotel soap being lathered across their bodies and into their skin. Junhong found himself unable to contain a smile, and it only broadened when he saw that it seemed Jongup was in the same predicament. They didn’t really need to talk about what happened, he didn’t think. At least, not yet. He figured that they both had at least some sort of understanding of each other’s feelings.

Of course it helped that they were already best friends anyway. They hung out together outside of practices and rehearsals, they knew each other’s secrets, dislikes and likes; this was just a new evolution of their relationship. A very physical one.

Jongup definitely had known about Junhong’s longing looks for a while. He was very good at pretending not to notice things, though, which he liked to name a blessing. Hell, Himchan had even spoken to him about it, worried that Junhong might feel rejected or something, but of course Jongup had been too afraid to do anything, too worried that he might’ve fucked it all up.

And then… and then  _ this  _ was happening, Junhong was pushing him under the warm spray of water to rinse the soap from his body before turning it off, and reaching over to wrap a fluffy white towel around Jongup’s waist before grabbing his own, then pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

And Jongup really liked it.

Yeah, he would have prefered to, like, take Junhong to see a  _ movie  _ or something first, but sometimes, he supposed, it just didn’t work that way.

 

The ride to the venue was long, about an hour, and most everyone (except the driver) slept through the whole thing.

Junhong had grabbed Jongup’s hand as soon as they were buckled in and pressed next to each other in the back, pulling it into his lap and laying his head on Jongup’s shoulder. Nobody gave them a second glance; Jongup figured it was just because everyone was exhausted, but then again, it wasn’t at all abnormal for them to lean on each other in the van. Or anywhere, really.

But Junhong didn’t fall asleep. He just played with Jongup’s fingers and Jongup leaned his head on top of Junhong’s. His hair still smelled like hotel shampoo.

It took an ineffable amount of effort for the both of them to not dwell on the happenings of the night before too much.

 

They found themselves in the same position on the way back from the concert, but that time, Jongup fell asleep on top of Junhong, after being pulled into his lap. That earned a few looks, but neither of them found themselves caring much, even when the most of a response they got was a snort from Daehyun.

 

Junhong craved more of Jongup’s touch.

Back at the hotel, he was lounging on their (now) shared bed next to him, both exhausted and still damp from showering all the gross makeup and sweat off.

Despite his fatigue, Junhong still found it in him to grab Jongup’s waist and scoot right up against him, appreciating the pass they had both taken on wearing a shirt when the shin-to-skin contact had him warming all over.

“I really like you, Jonguppie,” he murmured into Jongup’s shoulder, hiding his face. A hand wrapped around his back to pull him closer, and he snuggled further into Jongup’s body as he turned over to rest his chin on top of Junhong’s head.

Junhong laid a kiss down on the skin his face was pressed against, and he felt Jongup shiver. It was warm.

“I know,” Jongup said after a moment, petting Junhong’s hair. “I like you, too.”

And even though Junhong had already figured that, he still beamed, nuzzling his face against Jongup’s neck and kissing the flushed skin again before pulling back to meet his eyes. He bit his lip at the look he was given. Jongup was gazing at him like he was the most precious jewel in the world.

“I have for a really long time, actually,” he said, seeming to consider that fact, and then he grimaced, thinking about what they had done in that bed last night. “I was going to take you to a  _ movie,” _ he said with a laugh.

“You know there’s no time for that, baby.”

“Pet names already?” Jongup tilted his head and moved forward to kiss Junhong. But when he made to pull back, the hand on his neck wouldn’t let him.

Not that he was gonna argue about it, or anything.

Junhong hummed against Jongup’s lips and moved his lips slowly, poking his tongue out occasionally to taste before Jongup took him by surprise, opening his mouth to suck it between his lips.

“Mmm,” Junhong let out a soft noise at the action, and rolled over so that he hovered above him, never separating their mouths. He let his weight rest on Jongup as he sat on his pelvis, pressing his body deeper into the folds of the bed, and his hands wandered across the planes of Jongup’s body. His fingers wove through his wet hair, grasping and tugging at it lightly to further expose Jongup’s neck before he got to work on spreading light kisses up and down it. He could feel the heartbeat beneath him kick up when he reached Jongup’s chest, and he bit down lightly, reveling in the groan that sounded from under him.

Jongup moved his hands to grasp at Junhong’s shoulder blades when he moved dangerously close to his nipples, one hand already resting on a pec. Junhong glanced up and they locked eyes, taking in each other’s already-disheveled appearances.

Jongup’s face was flushed and warm, blood flowing fast and free through his whole body, heart beating upwards towards Junhong’s.

He couldn’t help the way his back arched up into Junhong’s face when he moved back down and started to suck at his nipple.

Junhong smiled against him. “Sensitive here?” he teased.

Jongup’s response was another groan when he sucked harder, a steeper arch in his spine, and a hand and made its way into Junhong’s hair, fisting the strands tightly.

Deciding to begin unraveling him, Jongup let go of his hair and slowly trailed his fingers down Junhong’s abdomen, feeling him tense above him and he released the nipple from his mouth leaned back up to kiss Jongup’s neck again.

Jongup moved his fingers lightly across the band of Junhong’s boxers (neither of them had bothered with pants before flopping down together after their showers) and traced the soft lines of his stomach and hips, making Junhong push into his hand before sneaking them beneath the elastic, tugging it away from his waist before letting it go, the fabric snapping against his skin.

Junhong yelped and jerked upward a bit, looking down at Jongup with surprise. “What was that for?” He whined.

Jongup reached around and groped at Junhong’s ass, enjoying the groans that left his lips as the feeling forced him to cant his hips down into Jongup’s gracelessly.

Their mouth connected again, and everything slowed down again. Junhong ground down into his softly but forcefully, and Jongup returned the motion, pushing his own hips up. He took control of the kiss again, Junhong giving it to him immediately, and kept a hand on his ass to tug him down against him harder.

“Shit,” Junhong cursed loudly at a well placed grind, and laid a hand flat on Jongup’s abdomen, taking a moment to feel the sexy muscle under the skin as they both paused to breathe.

“God, you’re so hot,” Junhong mumbled, tracing Jongup’s pelvis with both of his hands and sitting up, resting his ass on his thighs. Jongup twitched at the light, ticklish feeling and Junhong leaned down to trace the lines of his stomach with his tongue, something he could now cross off of his bucket list.

He was just making his way downwards, mouthing lightly (but enough for Jongup to feel the moist heat), across where his dick was straining against his underwear, when there was a sudden shriek, followed by a loud thump.

“What––” Jongup sat up, nearly knocking their foreheads together, but managing to hook his arms around Junhong’s shoulders and move him just enough to avoid the collision.

They both froze, turning immediately towards the door, and, of course, there stood Youngjae, standing in the frame with a hand over his eyes and the other still on the handle.

It wasn’t until Youngjae lowered his hand, slowly, to peek out, and decided that the coast was clear enough to look, that they remembered the position they were in.

Jongup had Junhong cradled against him, arms wrapped almost protectively around his shoulders, while Junhong straddled his hips.

Youngjae recovered quickly, crossing his arms over his chest and clearing his throat. He tried to lean against the wall, but he missed his mark, stumbling and catching himself on the door handle.

“Um,” he started intelligently. “I was sent by Himchan to deliver a message,” he said, “but now I can’t seem to remember what it was, so why don’t you two just come down to our room to see him yourselves?” And with that Youngjae vanished. Well, more like he turned and ran, pulling out his phone to text Daehyun something along the lines of “maknaes are fucking”, before dashing into the elevator.

Jongup and Junhong looked at each other after a moment and shrugged. Junhong rolled off the bed and lunged for a pair of pants, Jongup doing the same but going for a t-shirt first.

Once they were both fully clothed, they turned to each other again, only to collapse backwards onto the bed in a fit of laughter, gasping comments about Youngjae and how amazing it would be to see everybody else’s faces when he told them.

“I don’t care what they say,” Junhong said, this time the one of the bottom. “Let’s just stay here.”

Jongup smirked down at him. “Yeah, I’m sleepy. We should go to bed.” Junhong snorted and Jongup rose from the bed, striding over the the door and flipping the precautionary lock.

He loomed back over Junhong, pushing his shoulders down into the mattress and kissing him hard, uncaring even when fists pounded on their door, Himchan yelling about what he considered to be unimportant things merely an echo in the distant future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise, guess who didn't edit this?? thats right its ya boi, ian over here. i have college again in the morning so goodnight
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this garbage :) (i didn't even read it over)

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i didn't edit this I'm sleepy g'night i have college tomorrow
> 
> wow i typed the word dick more in this story than i have collectively throughout my entire life
> 
> ps considering a part 2 for this boy but I haven't decided yet ;)


End file.
